scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney-Hyperion's Lesile
'''Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams '''is an upcoming official 2018 animated film due the 2017 film; Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest It took place back after From Producer Steven Spielberg and the studios that brought you Looney Tunes and The Lion King Cast *Francesca Maire Smith as Lesile McGroarty *Alex Zuckmerman as Frank *Rodney Dangerfield as Rover Dangerfield *Bob Hoskins as Boris *Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlane *Kira Tozer as Misha *Martin Short as Cat in the Hat *Jerry Stiller as Pretty Boy *Ken Samson as Rabbit *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck *Charlie Alder as Cow and Chicken, The Red Guy and Patton *Jason Marsden as Shnookums *Frank Welker as Meat and Crow *Jason Alexander as Abis Mal, Duckman, Hugo and Lil' Lightning *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Mary Wickes as Laverne *Jim Cummings as Narrator and Mr. Stork *Jeff Bennett as Fox and Ozzy *Rob Paulsen as Strut *Billy West as Ren, Stimpy and Elmer Fudd *Carlos Alazraqui as Juandissimo Magnifico *Tim Curry as King Chicken *Sherry Lynn as Debbie and Amber Whitmire *Debi Derryberry as The Jennifers *Michael Manasseri as Rusty *Chistopher Rich as Napoleon *Tabitha St. German as Sandi Crocker Gallery Sandi_Crocker_meets_Shnookums_and_Meat.png Ren_Hoek_Shocked_on_Amber_Whitmire.png Ren Hoek's_1st_Crush.png Trailer Teaser Disney Logo Amblin Entertainment Logo Hyperion Logo *Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Leslie & Frank are in Love *Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; and now But They are Back Teaser 2 Trailer Final Trailer Tv Spot Tv Spot 2 Radio Spots Transcripts Disney's Leslie and Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams/Full Transcript Deleted Scene Quotes Posters Movie Clips Soundtrack *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 01. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 02. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 03. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 04. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 05. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 06. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 07 *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 08. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 09. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 10. Music & Lyric Video *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 01. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 02. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 03. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 04. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 05. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 06. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 07 *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 08. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 09. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 10. Productions credits Written and Directed by Bill Kopp and Jeff DeGrandis Producer by Mark York Executive proudcer Steven Spielberg Associate Proudcer Jim Parson and Steven Spielberg Music By Hans Zimmer Lyrics by David Foster Story Supervisor by Alan Cooper Film Editor Dimitri Kneppers Supervising Technical Director Proudction Desiger Corey Feldman and Frank Oz Jack Nicholson and Sam Smith Character Design Hans K. Hived, Steve Jobs, Frank Oz and Ben Balter Supervising Animators Directors of Photograph George MacKay, Patrick Wilson and Mike Vogle Art Director Randy Schekmen Shading Art Director Tim Draper Character Supervising Bill Gates Hair and Cloth Simulation Supervisior Sarah Landrum Sequence Visor Nigle Cantwell Effects Supervisor Pete Hall Rending Supervisor Peter Baeck Proudction Manager Katie Hopkins Sound Designer James Franco Concept Art Opening Logos Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Hyperion.jpg Characters Disney•Hyperion's Itsy Bitsy Spider opening.mp4 000048477.jpg Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg Rover Dangerfield.png Boris (Balto).jpg Chuck mcfarlane by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg Cat_in_hat_character1.png Pretty Boy.jpeg Rabbit.jpeg Daffy Duck (1).png Cow-And-Chicken.jpg Red Guy.jpg Ren_and_Stimpy_in_the_jungle.jpg Elmer Fudd.jpg Juandissimo Magnifico.png Fauntleroy_fox_and_crawford_crow_by_classicsaredead-d8b2nm4.png S&m.png Abis Mal.jpg 24183a2b13be3c3987eea17e8cfab365--family-guy-cartoons.jpg Li'l_Lighting.jpg gargoyles.png Mr. Stork.jpg King_Chicken.png Debbie_(Christmas_in_Tattertown).jpg Amber Whitmire (Animated).png The_Jennifers.jpg Sandi.png Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Hyperion Animation Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels